The existing fuel injectors for common rail applications have multiple problems including, high pilot valve parasitic drain quantity inefficiency. High pilot valve parasitic drain quantity inefficiency negatively affects the fuel system's performance, including fuel economy, injector failure mechanisms, and heat rejection to tank. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for apparatuses, methods and systems of fuel injection that reduce pilot valve parasitic drain quantity, thereby improving efficiency and overall operating conditions of the engine.